


There's A Line That You Drew...But I Don't Wanna Wait Inside It

by Sonnshine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 5+1, F/F, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnshine/pseuds/Sonnshine
Summary: Kelley has one new rule after Hope breaks her heart:Don't get mixed up with teammates. But only thinking about it doesn't count, right?ORThe five times Kelley O'Hara imagines corrupting Emily Sonnett and the one time she finally does.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 52
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holladay Street (street)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/gifts), [soran_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soran_rising/gifts).

Kelley spends 75% of the first National Team camp of the year focused on soccer and the other 25% of it trying not to stare at Emily's abs whenever the opportunity presents itself, which she swears is suspiciously often. One moment they'll be running drills and the next Emily will be casually lifting her shirt, supposedly to help cool off, as they're having a water break. She's almost ready to accept the fixation, categorizing it as harmless attraction, until a single event rocket launches her mind into the danger zone.

A small group of players from the team decides to have dinner together at a Mexican restaurant. Kelley is relieved to be around Emily in an environment where her shirt can't come off (there's a sign out front that reads 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' and nobody hangs those up unless they mean business). 

The conversation while they wait for their food to arrive drifts between soccer and recounting how each of them spent their holiday break. The table is full of smiles and laughter as Emily animatedly describes how her drunk aunt put her mother on blast over Thanksgiving for botching their grandmother's stuffing recipe. Kelley finds herself easily developing a fondness for Emily's storytelling and her only consolation is observing how everyone else seems captivated as well. 

They're all starving by the time their food arrives, effectively silencing the previously nonstop chatter. Kelley is initially focused on building her fajitas until she takes her first couple bites and decides they could use some salt. Emily is in her direct line of sight when she looks up to locate the salt shaker. This typically would be a non-issue, except for some reason the younger defender has a lime between her lips and is in the process of sucking the juice from it into her mouth. 

Kelley's mouth suddenly feels dry, causing her to reroute her outstretched hand toward her water glass rather than the original target. The image before her inspires college flashbacks to body shots at frat parties, and it doesn't take much more imagination to picture licking salt off Emily's abs and connecting their lips to steal the lime. She briefly wonders if this is something Emily has ever done, or that she would be willing to do, before shaking her head and chugging her water to banish the thought. 

Emily squeezes the second lime on her plate over her tacos in a traditional fashion to Kelley's relief (See also: disappointment). Kelley knows there's no chance she'll be able to add the desired salt to her plate now without sending her mind straight back to the gutter. There aren't enough tequila shots in the world to deal with the dangerous territory Emily is unknowingly coaxing her into.


	2. Chapter 2

When the day begins with a scheduling conflict at the training facility Kelley knows it’s a bad omen. 

They can see through the windows on the double doors that a men’s team is spread out throughout the gym when they arrive around the time communicated to them by their coach. 

“I’m sure they’re overstaying their slot, let’s kick ‘em out,” Lindsey suggests while coming up beside Kelley to the left. 

“I don’t think so. Seems like they’re warming up to me,” Tobin observes from over Kelley’s shoulder. 

“Hold the riot, ladies. Coach just sent a group text. Our slot got moved back two hours,” Christen informs them calmly while she joins the others huddled by the door. 

“What are we supposed to do until then?” Kelley asks aloud to no one in particular as the group begins disbursing in reaction to the news. 

“You can bench press me to warm up if you’d like,” Emily offers in jest once the others are out of earshot. 

It’s so out of left field to Kelley that she thinks her mind may have somehow twisted whatever was really said. But then she can tell from the expectant look on Emily’s face upon her delayed reaction that she heard correctly. 

“I don’t think coach would show much starting favor to a veteran who drops and injures a rookie before a tournament,” she banters back, somehow maintaining her composure despite where her brain was threatening to wander. 

“Oof. Handing out self-esteem checks like a teacher assigning holiday homework,” Emily accuses with feigned hurt from the implication that she may be too heavy. 

“Miss Kelley, may I please be excused to go cry in the bathroom?” Emily continues, mockingly, as they start walking away from the gym in the direction of their hotel which is conveniently located across the street. 

Kelley forces a chuckle to keep up appearances, but in reality she was a goner the moment “Miss Kelley” passed the blonde’s lips. Emily keeps talking, going on about something Kelley hopes is insignificant enough that it won’t be obvious she’s not paying attention anymore. Instead she’s imagining at least ten different scenarios of how ‘Miss Kelley’ could make student!Emily earn her hall pass. 

There’s little to no chance Emily has been exposed to roleplaying, not nearly with the same odds of her having taken body shots before. Good thing Kelley has drawn a line for herself, one that will prevent her from finding out how open to it Emily may be. And now that training has been delayed she even has time to go for a run to clear her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kelley of the past, aka a whole 5 hours prior, was so naive. No amount of physical exertion proves enough to erase the fantasies about her teammate that continue unfolding in greater detail the longer they’re in close quarters. It takes nearly dropping a dumbbell on her foot while a shirtless Sonnett is doing squats across the weight room before she comes to terms with how fucked she really is (or rather wishes she was). 

So when Kelley’s hand subconsciously wanders between her legs while showering after practice, she doesn’t have the willpower left to stop herself from giving into the release her body craves. This definitely flirts with the line, but doesn’t cross it, she rationalizes. Emily doesn’t know, can never know, the effect this attraction has on her.


	3. Chapter 3

After they take a break from NT duty to reconvene with their separate clubs and prepare for the upcoming season, Kelley enters the next camp with renewed confidence in her ability to keep soccer at the forefront of her mind. 

She’s so confident, in fact, that she casually asks Emily to rebel with her and go out for FroYo after training on their third day back. An outsider may call it a date, but Kelley calls it MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS. Just because the dessert is soft doesn’t mean she’s trying to be.

When they arrive at their destination Kelley almost double checks the door to make sure the word “zoo” isn’t in the name somewhere. She immediately gets pelted with a plastic spoon thrown by a giggling toddler while Emily simultaneously has to sidestep to dodge two children chasing each other in circles around the toppings table set out in the middle of the shop. The two sets of parents for the three children hastily apologize as they attempt to reign in their hyper offspring. 

“Think we should drop these parents an ad for a youth soccer program?” Emily whispers into Kelley’s ear as they’re perusing the various labels to determine which flavors they want to sample. 

Kelley almost jumps back a little, having failed to notice how close together they were standing. It was a subconscious arrangement of their bodies, forced by the limited space. 

“I dunno. Think we could borrow some of their energy like those goons from Moron Mountain tried to steal the NBA players’ talent?” Kelley whispers back as she grabs a sample cup and spoon to test their most basic flavor. 

“Even more shocking than that 90s reference is your FroYo of choice. I never took you to be a vanilla kinda gal,” Emily replies so casually Kelley almost buys that she means it innocently. 

Regardless, if Kelley wasn’t busy focusing on touching her tongue to the roof of her mouth to will away the brain freeze from her hasty taste test, she wouldn’t have been able to swallow her dirty comeback. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kelley doesn’t know why she’s surprised when Emily holds them up by insisting on testing all 12 flavors before settling on Red Velvet as the base of her bowl. Luckily the rush they walked into when they arrived didn’t continue as only a couple people dwindled in after them. This gives them the opportunity to locate an empty table by the time they’ve weighed their bowls and Kelley has paid. Paying for a teammate is solid evidence of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, because it’s still not a date. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything is normal. Everything is simple. Everything is great.

They talk about what it was like to recently be back with their clubs on the cusp of a new season. They joke about not going easy on one another the next time they face off. They’re bonding, as it should be, and the rhythm comes easy. 

Then Emily lets Kelley rattle off a story about the first time she got nutmegged by Tobin at a camp, and she’s so engrossed in perfecting the retelling that she entirely misses that Emily has flipped her spoon around until it’s too late. 

Kelley is barely finished explaining what happened when Emily’s tongue comes out to lick across the spoon and transport the delicious treat into her mouth. It’s barely suggestive. There’s no way Emily’s trying to be. Yet here Kelley is, fighting herself on whether or not she’s allowed to get turned on. 

Kelley should be soaking up Emily’s reaction to the end of her story, but instead she’s thinking about how there are so many better uses for that tongue. 

And just like that. 

Everything is strange. Everything is difficult. Everything is terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to this 5+1 challenge I can just picture Anne Robinson telling me “you are the weakest link, goodbye.” But I’m nothing if not resilient, so I’m going to power through whether y’all are with me or not!


	4. Chapter 4

Kelley is in Portland. Usually she would be indifferent about where a pitch is as long as her team’s victorious. Except this is Emily’s city, and their opponent is her club. 

Before she even landed in Rose City, the rookie texted her to ask when she’ll be arriving and whether she made any plans outside of team commitments. It’s a short trip, they both know this, yet the bait is there and she can’t bring herself to resist it.

That’s how Kelley ends up waiting outside her hotel for Emily to swing by and drive them to dinner. She let Emily pick the restaurant, so she’s in the dark about where they’re going until they walk up to a Moroccan restaurant called Marrakesh. The moment they’re seated, low to the ground with no utensils to be found, it’s obvious she’s in for a new experience. 

“I hope you’re hungry, because we’re having a five course meal,” Emily explains as they are given menus to look over for the main course.

Kelley’s stomach rumbles at the mention of hunger. Her lunch on the go was meager compared to what’s promised to come. 

“I think I can manage that. Do you have a favorite?” Kelley inquires while pointing to the descriptions of the various dishes.

Emily shakes her head. 

“I haven’t been here more than once,” she admits before adding, “on a date.” 

She attempts to mask how her heart has sped up to react to this information the best way she knows how - with humor, of course. 

“Did you trick her into it as well?” 

Instead of the reaction Kelley was expecting - a comeback, a smile, a laugh even - Emily’s expression goes from perplexed to neutral almost so quickly she doesn’t catch it.

Emily clears her throat before revealing, “HE wanted to come here, actually.” 

If they weren’t already sitting so low to the ground Kelley would have wanted to sink to the floor. It was such an easy slip up, based on an assumption she believed so hard it became her reality. Before she can clear the air from his mistake though, the waiter has arrived to take their order and provide an explanation of the first course. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They are in close quarters with other guests due to the ambience of the restaurant, so they leave the slip up alone and change topics while they begin to eat. Kelley asks Emily if she remembers any of the details of the courses to come and the shift sends them back into safe territory. 

They’re just beginning on their third course when music comes on and belly dancers start flowing between tables. It throws Kelley off guard, but Emily smiles instantly, obviously aware it was going to happen. 

The performance is nothing short of mesmerizing. Of course the dancers are visually pleasing - but it’s more than that - the way they move captivates Kelley. And the music momentarily transports her to another place. 

Kelley gets so lost in it, in fact, that she misses Emily slipping a couple $1 bills out of her wallet to present as tips. When Emily reaches out a hand to offer Kelley one of the bills, it’s the first time she takes her eyes off of the show. 

She thanks Emily for bailing her out, because she definitely didn’t have any small bills stashed away to offer. 

One of the dancers eventually comes closer and they get the opportunity to present their tips. Kelley loves the routine so much that she’s genuinely disappointed when the dancers exit and the music stops. The next time she looks up at Emily, she appears very pleased with herself, probably for keeping the whole thing a secret. 

“I’m considering taking lessons. Could make this my side hustle. You know, since we’re still waiting for equal pay and all that. What do you think?” Emily suggests with a smirk. 

Kelley giggles involuntarily while looking down at the table, attempting to hide a blush that she knows is daring to appear on her cheeks as well. 

She can’t decide if Emily in one of those costumes would be one of the most hilarious things she could ever witness, or one of the sexiest. Depending on how well she took to the style of dance, it could go either way. Of course if it’s going to be the latter result, then she wants a private show. And just like that, her brain has betrayed her again. 

“Please, for the sake of everyone’s vision, stick to your day job, Sonnett.” 

Kelley thanks her last brain cell capable of thinking straight for coming up with that response.  
~~~~~~~~~~

After they finish their meal, they split the bill and walk back to Emily’s car. For her own sanity, while the car is warming up, Kelley decides to clear the air about the assumption she made at the beginning of dinner. 

“About what I said earlier...” Kelley starts to apologize but gets cut off. 

“It’s fine. You’re not the first person who has assumed I’m gay. I was caught off guard is all.” 

Kelley feels a tightening in her chest. It’s been difficult enough coming to terms with being attracted to a teammate again. It’s been even harder to dial down the makings of a crush she can barely deny any longer. For some reason, considering that Emily could be straight makes her feel even more disappointed in herself.

Noticing Kelley’s unintentional silence, Emily continues.

“I’ve struggled with labels. Nobody really knows this because I’ve only dated men. I’ve uh...had feelings before though, for other people.” 

Kelley looks into Emily’s eyes, seeing the same vulnerability in them that she could hear in her voice throughout the confession. It makes her feel guilty that she’s relieved by something Emily may not have been ready to share about herself.

“If you want to talk about it more, when you’re comfortable, I’m here to listen,” Kelley offers, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emily gives her a half-smile and nods. 

“Thanks for making it easy to be myself around you.” 

Kelley figures right then that someone may as well shove her in a box, slap some stamps on her, and ship her to smitten island, cause Emily’s words catapult her feelings to somewhere she recognizes as the point of no return.


	5. Chapter 5

“May I interest you in a little spa getaway?” Kelley asks Emily as they’re FaceTiming from their respective homes in Georgia. 

She holds up two gift certificates in front of the camera for effect. They’re only off for a week, so it’s a bit of a stretch to drag themselves away from family for 2 days/nights, but under the guise of coach-mandated recovery it could work. 

“Where’d you get those?” Emily interrogates her rather than answering right away. 

“Under Armour. They were a birthday present, but this is the first time I’ve been back near Atlanta since then so I haven’t had the chance to use them.” 

Kelley knows staying overnight at a resort and getting pampered can be a very couple-y activity, but her and Alex have gone together before so it’s not like friends can’t treat each other as well. Emily may have started out as only a teammate, but they’re definitely at least friends now. 

“Let’s book it then! As long as my womb mate doesn’t threaten to disown me for not inviting her, I’m in.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they get to their room at the resort, Kelley immediately has some regrets. First off, the room she booked only has one bed. Secondly, the bikini Emily unpacked from her bag for the hot tub is going to leave very little to the imagination. To make matters worse, she’s stranded, because she carpooled with Emily after they met up at her apartment. 

“I’m going to fill the ice bucket down the hall,” Kelley announces right as she’s finished unpacking, noticing that Emily is already beginning to change for the first item on their agenda, the hot tub. 

“Okay. Try not to get lost.” 

“I won’t,” Kelley assures her. 

Except she would really, really, really love to be lost right about now.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Kelley returns to the room, Emily is already sitting in her bikini on the edge of the hot tub inside their suite, waiting for it to fill up after having turned the switch on. Kelley takes advantage of Emily being distracted with watching the jets to change discreetly. 

“I’m setting the jets to 15 minutes. That work for you?” Emily asks once they’re both ready to begin soaking. 

“Yeah. Don’t think it’s safe to go much longer than that,” Kelley agrees. 

Kelley takes a couple of deep breathes to refocus her headspace after she has stepped into the hot tub and picked a place to sit down in between two jets. There isn’t much room by design, so Emily ends up sliding in directly beside her. Emily closes her eyes and tilts her head back, focusing on how the jets paired with the water’s heat relaxes her body. 

“This was a great idea. Thanks for inviting me,” Emily expresses her gratitude while she is opening her eyes again, although maintaining her relaxed posture.

“Grateful to have good company,” Kelley manages to reply with a neutral tone and a half smile, hoping to mask the anxiety she has about the next two days of activities.

Emily notices something is off though. She tilts her head while looking toward Kelley and studies her carefully. 

“You seem more tense than usual. Maybe we should find out if they have an opening to move our massage time from tomorrow to tonight?” 

Kelley shakes her head. 

“They close early on Sundays. I’ll be fine.” 

“Let me help,” Emily insists. “We can order room service while I work your back a little. I know it’s not the same as hiring a professional, but I have rave reviews from teammates. Lindsey tells me all the time that I’m magic with my hands.”

Kelley forces a laugh while barely coping with the symptoms of what, if she didn’t know any better, she’d swear is a heart attack. 

If she wasn’t certain before, she is now. Emily Sonnett is trying to kill her. And the universe is doing a swell job of aligning everything to help her along. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kelley sneaks a set of street clothes inside her towel while Emily is in the shower to do a quick rinse off. When Emily enters their room in her bath robe, Kelley briskly walks passed her to also rinse off and get dressed. She hadn’t exactly agreed to Emily’s offer of the massage, but she also technically hadn’t declined either, so her last chance to get out of it without making it too awkward is convincing her they need to dine down in one of the restaurants. 

Emily hears Kelley exiting the bathroom 10  
minutes later, and without looking up, begins to rattle off a question about the food options on the room service menu she has laid out in front of her on their bed. 

“Would you be open to splitting a salad or were you planning to have one as your main course?” 

When Kelley doesn’t respond right away and Emily finally does look up, her expression is puzzled, because she notices that she’s fully clothed and picking up a pair of shoes. 

“Are we going somewhere?” 

“Yeah, we can’t order in here. It’s against the code,” Kelley explains while tying up her shoe laces and slipping her wallet into the pocket of her jacket. 

“Code? What code?” 

“You mean you haven’t heard? Lesbians prefer to eat out,” Kelley tells her with a wink, knowing she’s picked the one explanation so ridiculous Emily won’t be able to properly engage in debate. 

“Technically I’m not-“ 

Kelley raises her right hand and shakes her index finger side-to-side. 

“Uh uh uh, thou shalt not argue with thy elder queer.” 

Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles “yeah, I’m sure God approved that amendment to the 10 commandments,” but gets up to grab clothes and get dressed anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They get seated at a pub on the ground floor quickly, as it doesn’t appear to be a particularly busy season for them or the resort overall. Emily orders a beer and Kelley considers it as well, but then thinks better of it, requesting a Diet Coke instead. Her self control is barely intact as it is, and anything that would compromise what’s left needs to stay out of her system. 

She does end up ordering a salad and Emily orders their 9 piece wings. They look over the resort map together while waiting for their food, strategizing how to organize the next day around their massage appointment. It’s a welcome distraction after the last couple overwhelming hours of letting her mind wander so many other places since they met up. 

When their food arrives, despite common sense and the waiter’s warning, Emily lifts a wing to her mouth right away and visibly winces upon gnawing her teeth into it. She drops it back into the basket with a frown of disappointment. Kelley considers offering up her Diet Coke to dip it in so it will cool off quicker, having seen a guy do it before. But nah, Emily has probably never done that, and will just think she’s weird for even suggesting it. She knows wings are one of Emily’s favorite comfort foods and she wouldn’t want to be the one to corrupt the sacred experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may now find me on Twitter under @RainOrSonnshine


	6. Chapter 6

Kelley turns the TV on when they return to their room after dinner, depending on the background noise to carry them through their evening routines without needing to talk to fill the silence. She changes into a tank top and her favorite pair of sweats before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she returns to the main room, hands up by her hair to rework her ponytail, Emily is rummaging through her suitcase shirtless, standing by the bed wearing only a sports bra and boxers. 

Kelley clears her throat after setting her used clothes in a pile by her own suitcase and coming up behind Emily to peek over her shoulder at the mess she’s creating on their bed. 

“Lose something?” 

“Yeah, my vibrator,” Emily deadpans before discontinuing her movement and glancing around at everything scattered out with a sigh. 

“I-“ Kelley tries to respond but is dumbfounded. 

“Maybe the vending machine has one. I’m gonna grab my robe and go look,” Emily declares like it’s the most casual thing in the world. 

It isn’t until Emily turns around and views the incredulous look on Kelley’s face that she realizes the older woman really has no idea what she’s actually talking about. 

“Oh uh...I’m missing my electric toothbrush. It’s an inside joke between Linds and I. It’s pretty loud. The first time she heard me brushing my teeth through the wall when we were roommates she thought I was...well...you know?”

Kelley just blinks for a moment, but then she’s imagining that conversation, and she can’t help but laugh. 

“Only Emily Sonnett would be dumb enough to still be referring to her toothbrush as a vibrator after suffering through that first humiliation,” Kelley accuses.

“And only Kelley O’Hara would be hopeful enough to believe I was really about to go search for a sex toy to purchase from between a bag of Fritos and a Hershey’s candy bar.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kelley gets settled into bed after Emily leaves on a quest for a solution to her oral hygiene dilemma. She tries to watch the TV, but the only sport that’s on is golf, and it does nothing to hold her attention. Instead her mind wanders to Emily’s attire and whether that’s all she plans to wear to bed. Maybe it’s not too late to page the front desk for a rollaway. 

Kelley’s hand is on the phone when Emily enters the room and she quickly puts it back at her side, before it’s obvious she was contemplating making a call. 

“Crisis has been averted,” Emily announces while holding up an unopened travel tooth brush. She proceeds to shimmy out of her robe, letting it drop to the floor before heading toward the bathroom to finish preparing for bed. 

Kelley thinks there’s a much bigger crisis still lingering. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They make it through the first night without incident. Emily keeps to her side of the bed and falls asleep quick enough after the TV is turned off that Kelley doesn’t have to worry about deciding how to interact after they’ve both laid down. She had known she was overthinking it, but part of her possibly wanted there to be more to overthink about. 

Kelley grumbles when she wakes up and sees the clock reads 7:05am. Their massages aren’t until 11 and she wanted to sleep in later, but her body apparently has other plans. Emily stirs a bit when she leaves the bed, but only rolls over onto her other side, drifting right back into full sleep. This gives Kelley time to shower, get dressed, and brew some coffee without disturbance. It’s the smell of coffee that hits Emily’s senses and finally makes her come to just before 8.

The first thing Kelley notices as Emily sits up is her wild bed head, and she can’t help but chuckle. 

“Now that’s definitely a sight I’d want to wake up to every morning.” 

Emily runs both hands through her hair and scowls. 

“Only in your dreams could you be so lucky,” she quips back before getting up to search for a change of clothes. 

Kelley shrugs and grabs a second mug to pour her grouchy friend some coffee as a peace offering. She holds it out for Emily when she turns around to head toward the shower. 

“Thanks,” she mumbles as she grabs it and takes it with her into the bathroom, sipping along the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Emily isn’t nearly as oblivious as she has been letting on. Throughout the day, she catches Kelley watching her several times from the corner of her eye. From letting her gaze wander as the masseuse works over her body, to occasional glances while lying nude on opposite ends of the sauna, there’s no doubt she’s unsuccessfully fighting an attraction. Why Kelley wants to fight it, that’s the mystery to Emily. 

Her crush on #5 began before they even met, and there are a few teammates who know about it. Even though word doesn’t appear to have travelled, it’s surprising Kelley still seems to have no idea. The only option left is to take matters into her own hands. While Kelley is perusing the gift shop, she pretends to excuse herself to the restroom but goes to the front desk instead. With a little effort (and monetary bribery of course), her plan is set into motion. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they’re back at the door to their room, Emily insists on walking in first. She swats Kelley’s hand away when she reaches for the light switch and steps aside to unveil a table set up by candlelight. 

“Um...why is there a romantic dinner set up in the middle of our suite?” 

“I may have told the manager I’m proposing to my girlfriend tonight...and that my online reviews have a substantial following.” 

Kelley observes the large grin on Emily’s face and shakes her head in disapproval. 

“Why would you make all that up?” 

“Attempting to seduce my ‘not-so-subtle teammate who has been trying not to  
fall for me all year’ doesn’t have quite the same ring to it?”

Kelley’s mouth is agape, unable to protest when what’s been said is so blatantly true. 

“How?” is all Kelley manages to say once they’ve sat down to eat the food set out for them. 

“First of all, I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. Secondly, you’re always more tense when we’re alone. And finally, wishful thinking because you’ve been my Woman Crush Wednesday since college,” Emily admits without missing a beat. 

Kelley rubs the back of her neck nervously, still unsure where Emily’s courage came from, but grateful she’s been freed from the burden all the same. 

“I made a rule. About not getting involved with teammates. Seems like not even five seconds later, there you were, strutting into camp like it was your job to test my willpower,” Kelley confesses in the spirit of full disclosure.

Emily smirks while lifting a fork to begin eating her food. 

“I really am irresistible, huh?” 

Kelley rolls her eyes before digging into her plate as well. 

“I’ve resisted you perfectly well up until now. You’re the one who had to go and call me out,” she reminds her between bites of pasta.

“This is the first time I’ve ever taken the initiative in a relationship. With the guys I’ve dated, I always let them lead. But if I had waited around for you to make a move I’d be grey before anything happened.” 

Of all the firsts Kelley could have been responsible for instigating, there was nothing more important than the one she didn’t have to imagine - the one that Emily made a reality all on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: RainOrSonnshine


End file.
